


Adventure 3- Traveling Time

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Little Family Adventures [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson going on his first trip, Jackson is 3 years old, Jinyoung & Bam Bam is Jackson's godfathers, Yugyeom & Youngjae is Jackson's uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Jackson is 3 years old. First time traveling to JB’s parent’s countryside home. Of course everybody tags along





	1. Shall we go on a trip?

“Gaga, stop climbing into the suitcase,” Mark gently reprimanding Jackson.

“Boo,” says a pouting Jackson as Mark takes him out of the suitcase.

JB on the other hand wasn’t helping at all by laughing and taking pictures of his son and husband. Jackson was determined to get into the suitcase, regardless what Mark says. As soon as Mark turns his back, Jackson quickly climbs into the suitcase, trying to bury himself under the clothes. JB was laughing and continues to take his pictures, when Mark walks into the both of them. He was exasperated but he couldn't help the smile and giggle that was bubbling in him.

“Jackson Im-Tuan!” Mark calling out his son’s name as he takes him out of the suitcase, again.

Jackson was giggling and Mark just didn’t have the heart to turn that smile into a frown.

“What am I going to do with you, you little rascal?” as he showers his only son with kisses.

Jackson was squealing, trying to get away from Mark, “Appa, help!”

“Oh, your appa is going to get it too,” says Mark as he carries Jackson over to JB.

JB smirks as he takes Jackson away from Mark, kissing him on the lips, “I love you Yien.”

“You are not getting away with this, Im Jaebeom.”

JB and Jackson looks at each other before JB bolts out of the door, with Mark chasing after the both of them.

“Wun appa Wun! Papa is catching up!” Jackson cheering his father on.

Mark ran after them for a good few minutes before they all tumble on the living room floor laughing. 

 

They were all just lying down on the floor when Jackson gets up and throws himself on top of Mark.

“Oof…”

Jackson giggles as he snuggles closer to Mark, nuzzling his neck.

“My little trouble maker,” Mark kissing the top of his head.

“I, Gaga. Not twouble mawker, papa.”

Mark laughs as he kisses the top of his head, “Yes baby. You are Gaga.”

JB gets up, “Don’t move you two.”

JB quickly runs into the room and came out with his camera, taking pictures of Jackson and Mark just cuddling each other on the floor.

“Are you done yet Mr Im?”

“Almost Mr Tuan. Just one more shot. Gaga,” JB calls out to his son.

As soon as Jackson turns, JB took his shot. He really likes it. Mark and Jackson was both staring at JB while holding onto each other. JB then takes Jackson away from Mark, kissing him on the cheeks.

“How about Gaga help appa make lunch while papa continue packing?”

“What we making appa?”

“What do you want to eat today?”

Jackson put his finger on his lips, thinking about it seriously. Mark couldn’t help chuckling at how serious his son look at the moment.

“Gaga wants to eat wice appa.”

“What do you want to have with your rice?” ask JB as he walks towards the kitchen, distracting his son so that Mark could pack in peace. 

“Cheese!”

Mark smiles as he slowly walks back to their room to continue packing.

 

 

Mark looks at the mess that Jackson has made. He would have to pack all over again. There were going on a trip to JB’s parent’s country home on the outskirts of Seoul. Even though it was only for a weekend, but they thought it would be nice to let Jackson experience what JB and Youngjae had experience when they were younger. It was JB’s parents that suggested it but of course Youngjae invited himself and the rest of the gang along.

JB groans, “I believe mum and dad said that WE, as in the Im-Tuan’s, can go to the countryside. I don’t remember inviting you along, Mr only Im, Youngjae.”

“How can you deny your only brother to spend time with his only nephew,” Youngjae gasp as he carries a giggling Jackson in his arms who was having fun squishing his cheeks.

JB rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I better let Yugyeom and the rest to keep their weekend free then,” as he quickly shoot out a text to them.

JB groans as Mark and his parents laugh, “Yah! Youngjae!”

Mark squeezes his husband’s hand, “It’ll be fun babe. We can have all the baby sitters in the world while we spend some alone time together.”

JB smirks as he kisses him on the cheek, “I like your thinking, baby.”

 

“JaeJae, where we going?” Jackson asking his uncle.

“We are going somewhere fun where your appa and I use to play. We can climb trees and swim in the lake or go fishing. Do you want to go?”

Jackson nods his head vigorously, “When we go, JaeJae?”

Youngjae grins, “Go ask your appa.”

JB glares at his only brother. He was using dirty tricks. Knowing that he is weak towards his only son.

“Appaaaa…” Jackson walking towards his father.

“Yes baby,” says JB.

Jackson draps his body over JB’s legs, “When we go?”

Mark was already giggling next to him, stroking their son’s hair.

“Appa, when we go where JaeJae says?” looking at him with his gorgeous big round eyes.

JB sighs as he squishes his son’s cheeks, “Let’s go there the next coming weekend. It’ll be a long weekend, okay?”

“Yeay!” Jackson cheers as he runs around all of them before jumping onto his grandfather.

“Baba, you hear that? We all go.”

Mr Im laughs, “Yes Gaga.”

Jackson giggles as he snuggles up to his grandfather. When JB sees his son so happy with his parents, there is no way he can deny them from following them. Not that he would, but it was nice to just tease his brother. Mark leans over to kiss him on the cheek, “Thank you.”

“How can you say no to that,” JB pointing at Jackson.

“You are such a pushover for your son.”

JB pulls his husband close before kissing him on the lips, “Whatever.”

Mark chuckles.

 

 

Mark starts packing for the three of them. He finds himself tearing up a little when he sees so many little clothes in the luggage, more than his and JB’s clothes combine. He couldn’t imagine a time where Jackson wasn’t in the picture. He gives thanks to all the celestial beings for granting his and JB’s wish for a child. He couldn’t help but to take one of Jackson’s onesie and hold it close to his heart. He didn’t even realise that Jackson and JB was back in the room until he feels a little body slams into his.

“Papa, lunch time.”

Mark turns around and kisses Jackson, “Okay baby.”

He folds Jackson’s top and puts it into the suitcase before standing up.

“Lunch is ready babe,” says JB.

“Okay.”

Mark quickly carries Jackson as the little boy tries to climb into the suitcase again.

“Boo,” as Jackson pouts, making both his father laugh at his michievious ass. JB helps Mark to close the suitcase and zipping it up, “Now this little rascal can’t mess up your packing again Yien.”

Mark kisses JB, “Thank you husband.”

“You are welcome husband,” as JB tries to kiss him back but Jackson stops him by pushing his face away.

“Mwuaahhh,” says Jackson as he kisses Mark.

Mark laughs as JB starts whining, “Gaga, why did you do that?”

Jackson grins, “Papa is mine.”

“No, papa is mine,” says JB.

“Noooo…”

The both of them starts bickering until Mark had to remind them that lunch was getting cold. 

 

JB tries to put his arm around Mark’s shoulder but Jackson pushes it away, giggling.

“Yah! Gaga!” 

“Yah! Appa!” Jackson imitating his father, making them laugh.

“Come here, my little monkey,” as JB pulls Jackson away from Mark, before putting his arm around Mark’s waist.

Jackson’s revenge was giving JB’s wet kisses until the elder was complaining, “Yah! You’re doing this on purpose Gaga!”

“No. Gaga showing appa love!”

Mark was laughing at them both bickering. This was happiness. He couldn’t wait till they make even more memories during their trip this weekend.

“Bummie, you do realise you are fighting with a 3 year old right?”

“All is fair in love and war, babe. Just because he is 3, doesn’t mean I’ll let him win easily either.”

Jackson continues to slobber all over his father, making JB complain over and over again to Mark.

“You little puppy!”

“I’m Gaga! Not pwuppy!”

They continues to bicker until the reach the dining table, both insisting to sit next to Mark.

“Thank you for the fwood,” says Jackson as he puts his hands together.


	2. You, me, Jackson and an adventure

“Babe, did you pack my stuff? Like everything?” JB ask as he pops his head out from the bathroom. 

Mark was trying to change a squirmy little Jackson who didn’t seem to want to wear clothes at the moment.

“Yes Bummie. Your toiletries, your clothes, swimming trunks, everything except your cameras.”

“Thanks babe. You’re the best,” JB giving Mark a flying kiss before getting back into the bathroom. 

Jackson on the other hand was now running around the room naked, eluding his father’s arms.

“Gaga, come here baby,” Mark trying to coax his only son to him.

“Wuuuuuunnnnn.”

Mark takes a deep breath and decides to let him be. He will let JB handle his son. He will go pack them some snacks for their journey. 

“B, can you dress this little puppy when you’re done? I need to pack us some snacks for the journey.”

“My pleasure,” says JB as he steps out of the bathroom in his towel.

“Thank you. You’re my hero,” as he gives JB a kiss on the lips.

“Anything for you my love.”

As soon as Mark steps out of the room, he could hear Jackson squealing and laughing out loud. He doesn’t want to know what JB is doing to their only son as he needs to pack those snacks or they’ll have a very grumpy little boy on the journey there. JB borrowed his father’s luxury van so he would be driving Mark, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bam Bam with all their luggages while Jinyoung will be accompanying Youngjae who will be driving with his parents. The meeting point will be at his parent’s house so everybody will leave their car there. They also have strict orders to have breakfast there before they depart.

 

Mark was packing up juices and drinks with snacks like fruits and sandwiches for their journey later. He wanted to keep his only son happy and also the other monkeys in the van happy too. It wasn’t long till he hears his Jackson screaming on top of his lungs coming down the stairs.

“Papa!!!”

“I’m in the kitchen baby,” Mark calling out to him.

“Papa!” as he slams his body against Mark’s legs.

Mark chuckles as he looks down at his only smiling son, “Yes baby? How can I help you?”

JB dress Jackson up in blue shorts, a white t-shirt, black sneakers and a snapback. On his back was his favourite squirtle backpack.

“Papa, look!” as he turns around to show Mark his bulging backpack.

“What is in here, baby?” as Mark kneels down to inspect his son’s backpack.

Jackson proudly opens it up to Mark, showing him that he brought his favourite squirtle plushie, his toy camera that JB bought him and his favourite book.

“I help bring some things in my bag papa. Appa say I’m a gwood boy.”

Mark chuckles as he ruffles Jackson’s hair, “Yes, you are a good boy.”

Jackson beams as he hugs his father.

“Where is your appa, baby?”

“Appa is cawwying the suitcase down, papa.”

 

As JB walks down the stairs, the phone rang. He could hear Jackson running towards the phone, trying to take it from the table.

“Papa, phone.”

JB chuckles as he sees Jackson standing on his tiptoes and he still is unable to reach it. JB quickly puts the suitcase down at the bottom of the stairs before picking up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Appa, gimme,” begs Jackson as he pulls his father’s pants.

“Yes dad. We are leaving in a while. Okay. Jackson wants to talk to you.”

JB passes the phone to Jackson while he walks to the kitchen to check up on his husband.

“Baba!” Jackson squeals.

After that, they couldn’t really hear what he was saying. JB walks over to Mark, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck, “Everything ready baby?”

“Yes. Where is that little rascal?”

“Can’t you hear him talking to dad on the phone?”

Mark laughs. 

“Mama!”

Yes he could hear Jackson talking on the phone loudly.

“I think we better get going. I’m sure breakfast is ready.”

“Okay,” as JB takes the bag filled with rations with him. 

 

As soon as they walk out of the kitchen, Jackson ran over to them with the phone in the air, “Appa!! Baba wants to talk to you.”

JB takes the phone from Jackson while Mark holds both his hands, listening to the little boy telling him about his conversation with this grandfather.

“Yes dad? We are leaving now. See you.”

“Bummie, I’ll check on the windows and all while you put the bags in the car.”

“Okay Yien. Gaga, you wanna help appa or papa?” JB asking their only son.

“I want fwollow papa.”

“Okay. You take care of papa okay?”

Jackson puffs up his chest, “I will appa. You can cwount on me.”

“My brave boy,” as JB pinches Jackson’s nose.

Mark smiles as he holds out his hand towards Jackson, “Shall we check upstairs first?”

“Okay papa,” as Jackson takes hold of Mark’s hand, waving at JB as they walk up the stairs. JB couldn’t help but to take a picture of the both of them walking up the stairs, Jackson with his backpack that seems almost as big as him and Mark looking at him as he talks to him while making sure he doesn’t fall. He was sure that Jackson was just talking about random things as he was sure he heard him  Jackson saying something about bringing the monsters under the bed along with them.

 

“Yien, I’m done moving the luggages into the car. Is our little inspector satisfied with everything in the house?” ask JB as he walks into the house.

Jackson runs and slams his body against JB’s body, “Appa! The hwouse is safe.”

JB chuckles, “Good job Gaga.”

“Appa, are we bwinging the monstwes under the bwed?” Jackson looking at JB seriously.

JB turns to look at Mark, only to have his son bringing his face back to him. Mark tries very hard to not laugh. He knows Jackson is very serious about it.

“Errr… Do we have to?”

Jackson ponders for a while before shaking his head.

“No, appa. They can eat the people that comes in hewe when we not awound.”

“Okay. How about we go to baba’s house now?”

“Let’s go! Come papa come.”


	3. And the rest of the others

As soon as they arrive at JB’s parent’s house, Jackson was already running into the house as soon as Mark puts him down.

“Babaaaaaaaa! Mamaaaaaaa! Gaga is hewe!” Jackson announces on top of his lungs.

Mark and JB just gave up on asking the excited little boy to contain his excitement.

“He gets it from you. I’m just saying,” Mark says as he helps JB to carry the ration bag.

“Excuse me, I am not like that. I don’t get excited like…” 

Mark quirks his eyebrow at JB.

“Fine. Whatever,” JB rolling his eyes, making Mark laugh.

Mark leans in and kisses him on the lips, “My excited boys.”

 

After putting the bags in the van, JB pulls Mark close to spend some one on one time with his husband before the madness comes.

“Somebody is frisky,” Mark whispers into their kiss.

“Hmmm… I miss my husband’s lips,” as his hand squeezes Mark’s ass.

They were just making out languidly when they heard, “Euuuuwwwww.”

Mark laughs as he leans against JB’s forehead. He could hear JB cursing under his breath.

“Hi Gyeommie. Hi Bammie.”

“Hyung, go get a room. What if you contaminate my nephew’s eyes?” says Yugyeom as he puts his bags in.

“I know right. My poor innocent godson,” Bam Bam adds.

“Babe, can we make them walk?” JB ask as he wrap his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Hey! We heard that!” Bam Bam retorts, making Mark laugh.

“Unfortunately, no,” as he kisses JB.

“Ugh…”

 

 

They were all walking towards the house when they hear Jackson calling them, “APPPPAAAAAA!!! PAAAAAPPPAAAA!!!! PWANCWAKESS!!!”

Mark and JB laughs. Yugyeom and Bam Bam starts calling out to Jackson but Jinyoung was already carrying him, determine to have his share of Jackson before they start their journey.

“Gaga, gimme a hug,” says Yugyeom as he stretches his hands out to Jackson.

“Yugy,” says Jackson as he gives him a hug before Jinyoung pulls him back to him.

“Jinyoung hyung, no fair,” Yugyeom whines.

“It’s fair since I won’t be in the same car with him.”

Jackson turns around to kiss Jinyoung, as if understanding what was being said, “Mwuah.”

Bam Bam then taps on Jackson’s shoulder to get his attention. Jackson squeals when he sees Bam Bam, “Didi!”

Bam Bam smiles and taps his cheek, “Gimme a kiss?”

Jackson smiles and gives him a kiss.

“Now, let’s get some pancakes. You’re slow Mark hyung and JB hyung,” says Jinyoung.

“Pwancwakes! Let’s go get pwancwakes Dada!” says Jackson.

 

They all walk towards the dining room. As soon as they got there, Jinyoung places Jackson on his baby chair, in between his grandparents.

“Hi mum, hi dad,” JB greeting his parents.

Mark went round to give them both a kiss.

“Hi boys.”

Jackson was already busy eating his pancakes. 

“Yummy!” 

“Gaga, you didn’t say hi to me yet,” says Youngjae as he walks over to Jackson.

“JaeJae! Yummy pwancwakes!” 

Youngjae smiles as he bends down, tapping his cheek. As soon as he feels Jackson’s lips on him, he instantly regrets it. It was sticky from the fruits and honey and slightly oily from the butter.

“Yah! Gaga!”

Jackson starts laughing, making everybody at the table laugh.

“That’s what you get for inviting yourself to this trip, Jae,” JB teases.

Youngjae sticks his tongue out at his brother before taking a seat.

“I wish the van was bigger so we can all fit in there,” Youngjae grumbles.

“Technically, we can. It is a 12 seater van but I wanted it to be comfortable for the baby,” as Mr Im strokes Jackson’s hair.

“Why don’t we just all go in one car? Since it’ll fit us. I’m sure Jackson would like it,” says Mark.

Youngjae turns hopefully to his father, silently pleading to him.

“WIll it be comfortable? I mean there is 9 of us and a whole lot of bags.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Gaga, you want to be with everybody right?” Mark using his son as a bait.

“Yes papa. I want be with papa, appa, baba, mama, dada, didi, jaejae and yugy,” as he takes a sip of his cold milk.

 

Then suddenly, Jackson panics, “Papa, we not same cwar with Baba?”

Mark tries his best to not laugh as his son looks like he is about to cry. Jackson turns to look at his grandfather, “Baba not same cwar with Gaga? How Baba go?”

Youngjae was crossing his fingers. His father just has to say the words and they’ll be in one transportation together. Jackson starts tearing up and Mr Im quickly picks up him up, “Baba is in the same car with Gaga, okay?”

Youngjae and Jinyoung starts clapping and cheering.

“Don’t cry okay?” says Mr Im as he wipes away the stray tears.

Jackson nods his head and leans in to kiss his grandfather. Mr Im then turns to Youngjae and Jinyoung, “Then better get start moving ALL the luggages from the car to the van, boys.”

“We’ll help!” Yugyeom and Bam Bam volunteering.

“Gaga, you want to help Dada?” Jinyoung stretching his hands out to Jackson.

“Yes! Baba, I go help cawwy,” Jackson seeking permission from his grandfather.

“Okay. Jinyoungie, please clean him up first. I don’t want sticky and oily residue on our bags.”

“Yes uncle.”

“I’ll go get his extra clothes. He can change after helping you boys,” says Mrs Im.

JB and Mark just continue eating their breakfast with Mr Im. One advantage of traveling with a lot of people, willing babysitters.

 

Jackson was all changed after not really helping his uncles and godfathers to move the luggages. Mark and JB was just cuddling on the sofa while talking with his parents. As soon as Jackson sees his parents, he wiggles out of Bam Bam’s arms and plants himself in the middle of his parents, pushing JB away from Mark.

“Hello handsome,” says Mark as he plays with one of Jackson’s hand.

“Hi papa.”

JB then taps on Jackson’s snapback and his son turns to look at him.

“Excuse me. Why did you push appa away?”

Jackson grins before standing up on the sofa and kissing JB on the forehead, “Cause I miss appa and papa.”

JB hugs Jackson as he tickles him, “My little sweet talker.”

His son’s laughter was music to his ears.

“Shall we go? Gaga, do you need to go potty?” Mark asking Jackson.

“Alweady.”

“My big boy,” as Mark nuzzles Jackson.

 

 

JB was the driver and Mark decides to be the co-driver, accompanying his husband right in front. Then Mr and Mrs Im. Then it is Jinyoung and Youngjae and lastly, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Jackson in between them.

“I want sit with papa,” says Jackson.

“But papa is sitting with appa. He has to keep appa awake,” Yugyeom explains.

“But I want papa,” Jackson says tearfully and they had just started their journey.

Jinyoung turns around, “You don’t want to play with Didi and Yugy?”

“I want.”

“You don’t want to play with Dada and JaeJae?”

“I want.”

“Papa has to make sure appa drive us to the right place so papa cannot play with you,” Jinyoung explains.

“Oh. Then Gaga sit wight hewe.”

“That’s my good boy.”

Mark catches Jinyoung’s eyes at the mirror and mouths the word thank you. He was lucky to have them divert the crisis. It wasn’t long till JB and Mark could hear Jackson laughing and singing with Youngjae on top of his voice.

“I swear that Youngjae will make Jackson even louder than he is,” JB grumbles.

“Would you rather he be loud with them at the back or bothering you here?” Mark quirking his eyebrow at him.

“The former.”

“That’s what I thought.”

 

About halfway through their journey, Jackson starts whining for drinks. He releases his own seat belt and starts tugging Jinyoung’s shirt. Jinyoung quickly lead him towards him, carrying him and putting him on his lap.

“Gaga, next time ask Didi or Yugy to unbuckle your seatbelt okay. Dangerous to move around when the car is moving. What if my Gaga falls down?”

Jackson nuzzles Jinyoung’s chest, “Me sowwy Dada. Dada, Gaga thirsty.”

“Okay. Wait a minute okay.”

Jinyoung then turns to Bam Bam and Yugyeom, “Can you guys get Jackson’s water bottle or any drinks? I think it should be in the bag labelled rations.”

The both of them nod as they dig around the bags with Jinyoung talking softly to Jackson.

“Here’s a juice box, hyung.”

“Thanks Yugyeommie.”

Jinyoung then taps Jackson on the head with the juicebox. Jackson’s eyes lights up, “Juice! I want juice please Dada.”

Jinyoung chuckles as he helps Jackson to put in the straw. Jackson makes himself comfortable on Jinyoung’s chest as he sips on his juice. As soon as he finishes his juice, Jackson was being cheeky by kicking Youngjae gently. Youngjae playfully glares at him as he grabs his feet, “Which cheeky monkey’s feet is this?”

“Mine,” Jackson squeals.

It was back to playing with them happily. After playing for an hour or two, Jackson was now sleeping on his grandfather. For some reason, he chooses to sleep on his baba. Since they were close, JB decides to stop by somewhere close to have lunch before they reach the country house.

“Dad, you can pass Gaga to me,” says Mark as he opens the door.

“It’s okay. He’s comfy. We don’t want him throwing a tantrum if we wake him up,” whispers Mr Im.

“Okay.” 

 

 

JB was stretching since he has been driving for almost 3 hours. Mark rubs JB’s back, “You okay Bummie?”

“Yeah. Not too bad. Just a slightly stiff back, baby.”

“I’ll massage your back later.”

JB smirks as he wiggle his eyebrows at Mark.

“Yah, Im Jaebeom!” as Mark blushes.

JB laughs as he gives his husband a hug, “I just miss spending sexy time with my husband, that’s all.”

“I know. We just need to find the right person to dump Jackson with,” says a giggling Mark.

“And this is why I married you,” JB chuckles.

“Is that all?” Mark looking at JB questioningly.

JB leans in and whispers, “That and you are so sexy and adventurous in bed.”

Mark blushes harder and pinches JB in the waist.

“Ouch! Baby!”

“You deserve that.”

 


	4. Naughty Jackson

They were sitting down, ordering food at the restaurant when Jackson woke up.

“Papa?” as the groggy Jackson starts looking for Mark. He started to sniffle. 

“I want papa,” Jackson whimpers. He was always a bit cranky when he just wakes up. Mark quickly walks over to Mr Im and takes Jackson off his hands, “Papa’s here baby.”

Jackson nuzzles his neck, slowly calming down. JB strokes Jackson’s back as Mark sits down next to him. After a while, Jackson climbs over to JB, hugging and nuzzling him. JB kisses the top of his head, “Is my Gaga hungry?”

Jackson nods.

“Papa ordered some chicken nuggets and fries for you. Does that sound yummy?”

Jackson nods.

“What do you want to drink? Do you want some water?”

“I want owange juice, appa.”

“Okay. Appa will order you some orange juice, but Gaga must drink some water first, okay?” as JB brings a glass of water close to Jackson.

Jackson nods his head as he sits up straighter before drinking the water.

“Papa’s good boy,” Mark kissing Jackson on the cheeks as he helps JB to take the glass away.

Mr Im had already help Jackson to order his orange juice. Jackson on the other hand was clinging to JB.

“Why so clingy?” JB talking right beside Jackson’s ear. He was back to hugging JB like a koala. Jackson shakes his head,  “I miss appa.”

JB chuckles but he would be lying if those words didn’t make his heart flutter like a high school boy in love.

 

It was a nice quiet lunch. They ended lunch with some ice cream, courtesy of Jackson’s grandmother. Jackson was now clinging onto her like super glue.

“Boys, we need to buy some groceries for the house,” says Mrs Im.

“Okay mum,” says Mark.

“Mama, we go supewmawket?” Jackson ask.

“Yes. But no junk food okay? You are already having ice cream.”

“Ice cweam for later?” Jackson negotiating with his grandmother.

“Maybe,” Mrs Im kissing Jackson.

Jackson grins, “Mama, I want sit in twolley.”

“Okay baby.” 

As soon as they walk into the supermarket, Jackson ran over to the trolleys, pulling Mrs Im along, “Mama, twolley. Gaga want sit.”

She chuckles as she carries him and places him in front of her in the trolley. Jackson was just babbling about random things while his grandmother entertains him. Mark and Jinyoung on the other hand was picking up and putting in everything that was on her shopping list. They made sure that they got everything that they need and maybe some wants.

 

 

Jackson saw a whole lot of candies and chocolates and was begging for them.

“Mama, Gaga want candy and chocolate pwease.”

Mrs Im looks at Mark. Mark shakes his head, “No baby. You can’t have too much candy.”

“Papa, I want.”

“No,” Mark says firmly.

“I want!” Jackson starts throwing a tantrum.

He was crying and screaming and kicking in his trolley. It was very seldom for him to kick up a fuss like this.

“Jackson, stop it.”

Jackson continues crying and screaming, “I WANT!”

“Jackson Im-Tuan. If you don’t stop crying, you can join appa outside.”

Jinyoung and Mrs Im tries to calm Jackson down but it wasn’t working. For some reason he was being extra stubborn about it today. Usually he would listen to his father. Jackson continues crying. Since it wasn’t working, Mark picks Jackson up and carries him out of the supermarket, making the little boy wail and was kicking and flailing around. JB, his father, Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom panic when they heard the wailing little boy. 

“What happened Yien? What’s the matter with Gaga?” ask JB as soon as Mark reaches him.

Jackson throws himself into JB’s arms.

“Jackson is being naughty and doesn’t want to listen to me,” says Mark.

“Gaga want!” Jackson screams.

“Gaga, tell baba what’s wrong?” Mr Im trying to pacify Jackson but he continues crying in JB’s arms.

“What does he want Yien?” JB ask again.

“We were down in the candy and chocolate aisle. He started throwing a tantrum when I said he is not allowed to have them. I don’t want him to have a sugar rush and it will ruin his teeth. You know how he is with sweets, Bummie.”

Mark was trying his best to hold in his tears. It was times like this that makes him feel like the worst father in the world. He would give Jackson the world if he could but this was for his own good. JB looks at his husband and understand what he is feeling. He squeezes his hand, “It’s okay baby. I’ll talk to him. You go inside okay.”

Mark nods and walks back into the supermarket.

 

Jackson on the other hand haven’t stop crying.

“Gaga, calm down,” JB whispers as he strokes his back, trying to calm his son down.

Jackson slowly reduce to sniffles, “Gaga want.”

“What does Gaga want?” JB wiping the tears from his eyes, the snot from his nose.

“Gaga want candy and chocolate, appa. Gaga want.”

JB could see where the both of them was coming from but they were trying to limit his sugar intact. They always only give it to him during special occasions.

“Did you ask papa nicely?”

Jackson shakes his head.

“What did you do?”

“Gaga cwy and scweam,” Jackson answers. He was now snivelling.

“What did appa and papa say about candy and chocolate?”

“Gaga can only have them for special days.”

“Did Gaga listen to papa?” JB using a tissue to clean Jackson’s nose.

Jackson shakes his head.

“Did Gaga do anything wrong?” 

Jackson nods.

“What did Gaga do?”

“Gaga cwy and scweam.”

“Because?”

“Because papa won’t give Gaga candy and chocolate.”

“Gaga, remember papa and appa say you can have candy and chocolate but only on…”

“Only on special days. But today is special, appa.” 

JB chuckles, “Yes it is special but mama bought you ice cream right?”

Jackson nods.

“And too much candy and chocolate is not good for you right? Appa and papa explain to you right?”

Jackson nods.

“So, is papa right to scold Gaga?” JB ask gently.

Jackson nods again.

“What do you have to say when you see papa?”

“Gaga have to say sowwy. Appa, is papa angwy at Gaga? Papa don’t want Gaga anymowe?” 

Jackson was tearing up again to the thought of Mark not wanting him anymore. JB pulls his close, kissing him on the head, “Papa is angry because Gaga was being naughty but he always want you baby, don’t forget that.”

“Appa, Gaga sowwy for being naughty.”

“Later apologise to papa, okay?”

“Okay appa.”

 

 

“Was I being to harsh on him, mum? I just don’t want him to take too much sugar. He already had juices and ice cream,” Mark says.

“It’s okay Mark. He’ll understand. It’s for his own good,” says Mrs Im, trying to console Mark.

“He won’t be able to sleep at night if he has more sugar,” Mark continues.

“It’s okay hyung. I’m sure JB hyung is explaining it to him. Don’t feel so bad. Like aunty says, it’s for his own good,” says Jinyoung.

Mark nods. They continue with their shopping. Mark wanted to get it done as soon as possible so he could see his only son. After paying for everything, Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae helps to carry the things. JB was holding Jackson’s hand, walking slowly towards Mark. Mark feels his heart break when he sees how swollen and red Jackson’s eyes was. His throat must be hurting too from all that screaming. Mark kneels down. Jackson seeing that his father was eye level with him, he ran towards him, crying again.

“Papaaaa.”

Mark hugs him and kisses him.

“Papa, Gaga sowwy.”

Mark pulls him away from him, brushing his hair away from his face, “Why is Gaga sorry?”

“Gaga is sowwy cause naughty.”

“Will Gaga listen to papa next time?”

Jackson nods. Mark pulls him in his arms again. It feels so good to have him in his arms. 

“Papa still love Gaga?” Jackson mumbling into Mark’s shoulder.

Mark carries Jackson, kissing him, cupping his face so that Jackson was looking at him, “Papa will always love Gaga.”

The innocence of a child is so endearing.

“Will Gaga promise listen to papa and appa from now on?”

“I pwomise.”

“Good boy. Kiss papa?” Mark taps his cheek.

Jackson kisses Mark on the cheek and left his lips there, slobbering all over Mark. Mark laughs, “My little puppy.”

 

It was time for them to continue their journey but Jackson didn’t want to let go of Mark. 

“Gaga, who’s going to sit with appa?” ask Mark.

Jackson looks at JB and Mark and then he shakes his head, holding Mark tighter, “I want sit with papa.”

“I’ll sit with JB hyung, Mark hyung,” says Jinyoung.

“Thank you Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung smiles and kisses Jackson’s head, “Anything for this little prince.”

By the time they were all buckle up in the car, Jackson was already sleeping, again.

“The little prince must be tired from all that crying,” says Yugyeom as he strokes Jackson’s hair.

“He should be. He screamed bloody murder in there,” Mark whispers.

Youngjae, Bam Bam and Yuygeom chuckles, trying so hard not to laugh.

“You must be very flustered in there hyung,” adds Bam Bam.

Mark nods. All of them took the little time that they had to have a quick power nap. They knew that once they arrive at the place, they would be entertaining Jackson and also getting the place in order for them.

 

 

5 minutes before they arrive, Jackson woke up. As soon as he woke up, he could see everybody still sleeping. Jackson pokes Mark’s cheek, waking him up.

“Hello baby,” Mark rubs his eyes sleepily.

Jackson squeals, waking everybody up in the process. Mark chuckles, “What’s the matter with you?”

Jackson hugs Mark, kissing him on the nose, “Papa is hewe!”

Mark laughs, “Can you go over to Yugy?”

Jackson nods as he turns to look at Yugyeom.

“Come here Gaga,” says Yugyeom as he stretches his hand over to him, leading him to the back.

Yugyeom and Bam Bam starts playing with him, making his laugh out loud. His grandparents turns to look at him.

“The little prince is happy again,” says Mr Im.

 

JB drives into their driveway after Jinyoung opened the gate. It was a drive in as the property was huge. JB stops the car and got out, stretching again. Jackson ran over to him as soon as he got out of the car, “Appa!”

JB carries him, swinging him around.

“We hewe, appa?”

“Yups. We are here baby.”

“Can go in?”

“Yes but we need to carry our bags in okay?”

“Okay. Gaga help.”


	5. Adventure time!

Jackson was now outside exploring the place with his parents, his uncles and god parents while his grandparents decides to rest at house while planning their dinner. Once they arrived, they all went round choosing their rooms. Luckily all the rooms has attach bathrooms so it was very convenient for everybody. They let Jackson run around freely and he was loving it. Of course he made Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Youngjae run around with him. Mark, JB and Jinyoung was safe. Today is more of exploring the backyard as they only arrive at the place at around 4.30pm. Tomorrow they can go further and they will be better prepared.

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…” Jackson screams as he runs around, with the three adults behind him.

“Yugy, JaeJae, Didi, come follow me,” Jackson calling out to them.

“Baby, be careful,” Mark calls out to Jackson.

“Jae! Make sure Gaga don’t fall,” adds JB.

“Gaga, watch where you are going!” Jinyoung calling out to Jackson.

They were all so protective of that little boy. 

 

Mark and JB was walking hand in hand while talking with Jinyoung.

“This is going to be a good weekend,” says Jinyoung.

“Fingers cross,” Mark crossing his fingers, making JB and Jinyoung laugh.

“Come on Yien. We are making memories here,” JB teases.

After walking for an hour or so, they decided to head back. Jackson has long settled on Yugyeom’s shoulders.

“Shall we head back?” Jinyoung looks at them.

The adults nod in agreement except for Jackson.

“No! Let’s pway!” Jackson smiling at them.

“How about we rest and shower and eat. Tomorrow we play some more?” Mark negotiating with his son.

“Hmmmm…” Jackson tapping his finger on his lips.

“Mama is waiting for Gaga now. Don’t you want to help mama?” Mark adds.

“Mama! Let’s go Yugy. Cannot make mama wait,” Jackson urging his uncle on.

“Let’s go!” as Yugyeom starts running to the house.

The rest of them lets Yugyeom run alone with Jackson on his shoulders while they take a slow stroll back to the house.

 

 

Back in the house, Yugyeom was sprawling on the floor while the others walk over him.

“Gyeommie, where is my son?”

“He’s with aunty, hyung.”

Mark walks to the kitchen while the rest of them was having fun kicking and sitting on Yugyeom, while Mr Im looks on.

“Gaga, what are you doing?” Mark ask.

Jackson was standing on the chair next to Mrs Im, helping her to put in carrots and tomatoes into the pot.

“Gaga is helping mama cook soup,” Jackson grinning at Mark.

“Good boy,” says Mark as he ruffles his son’s hair.

“Papa go outside. Gaga help mama,” as Jackson tries to push Mark away.

“Can’t papa help?”

Jackson shakes his head, “No. Mama says Gaga is her twusted helpwew.”

Mark chuckles and kisses Jackson on the head, “Okay.”

He then turns to Mrs Im, “Sure you don’t need my help mum?”

“It’s okay. Gaga is more than enough.”

Jackson beams.

“Okay mum. Just call if you need my help okay.”

“Bye papa!” Jackson hinting for his father go away.

Mark laughs.

 

 

Mark walks up to the room. It was nice not having to worry about Jackson for once. It was kind of nice to have baby sitters around. Mark was lost in his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms going round his waist and lips on his neck. Mark smiles.

“What are you thinking about baby?” JB ask.

“Nothing in particular.”

JB smirks as his lips trails towards Mark’s ears, gently nibbling them, “This is kinda nice right?”

Mark hums in agreement.

“Shall we take advantage of this free time?” as JB puts his hands down into Mark’s pants, stroking and coaxing him to bloom. Mark grinds against JB’s crotch with his ass.

“That sounds like a very good idea.”

JB quickly leads him towards the bed. Mark giggles as they both fall onto the bed. 

“Shhh baby. You know that time is the essence here. There is no saying when that son of ours will come looking for us.”

“I hope you lock the door then.”

JB went all wide eyes on him. Just as Mark mentions it, they could hear the door opening. When they prop up on their elbows, they could see their only son staring at them.

“Papa, appa, what you doing here? Not good night yet.”

Mark looks at JB with a knowing look, “Told ya.”

JB groans as he covers his head with the pillow. Jackson slowly climbs up the bed and sat on JB, “Appa, whatcha doing with papa?”

“Appa is just resting with papa, baby. Appa tired from driving,” JB explains.

Mark was trying his very best from laughing.

“Are you done helping with mama?” Mark ask.

Jackson nods.

“Gaga!” Youngjae calling out for Jackson.

JB smirks, “I think JaeJae is calling you. Better go see.”

“Coming JaeJae!” Jackson shouts.

He gets down from the bed but he went over to Mark’s side and takes his hand before going back to JB’s side and take his hand, pulling them along with him.

“Let’s go papa. Let’s go appa. JaeJae is calling.”

JB groans again, making Mark giggle. There goes their little private time alone.

“But JaeJae is calling you only Gaga,” JB trying his luck. 

“No. JaeJae calling evewybody,”  Jackson answers him nonchalantly, making Mark burst out laughing.

 

 

Mark and JB was looking at Jackson playing with Youngjae, Yugyeom and BamBam. Jinyoung was the one he runs to if Jackson thinks he needed protection from or justice from. Mr Im was helping Mrs Im in the kitchen, setting up the table and dishing out the food for dinner. They chased Mark and JB out of the kitchen for that. Mark and JB couldn’t help but whisper sweet nothings to each others. It has been a long time since they were able to just talk to each other without Jackson interrupting them all the time. Jackson on the other hand was feeling a bit left out by his parents lovey dovey-ness. Jackson decides to take matters into his own hands by climbing in between them, again. This time he would be standing while hugging Mark, pushing JB away.

“What did appa do this time?” JB pouting at his only son.

Jackson looks at JB, “Papa is mine.”

Everybody was laughing again.

“Papa is mine too,” as JB tries to get close to Mark, only to have Jackson fighting him.

“Noooooo. Papa is mine,” as Jackson pushes JB away.

“Fine, then papa and Gaga is appa’s,” says JB as he gathers the both of them in his arms.

That seems to pacify Jackson into letting him get close to Mark. Jackson purposely puts his face in between Mark’s and JB’s. JB decides to just smother his only son with kisses, kissing him until the little boy was out of breath, squealing.

“Mwuah mwuah mwuah…”

“Appa,” Jackson giggles, trying to fight off his father.

JB continues to smother him with kisses while repeating, “So, papa and Gaga is appa’s, right?”

“No!” Jackson replies.

JB continues his assault on the little boy, repeating again, “So, papa and Gaga is appa’s, right?”

“Yes yes yes!” as he hugs JB tight, finally letting go of Mark.

JB kisses him one last time on the cheek before moving next to Mark. Jackson pouts.

“You said you and papa is appa’s remember?”

Jackson smiles and nods.

 

“I hate to ruin your sweet little family moment but I’ll be needing my godson,” teases Jinyoung.

“Go to Dada,” says JB as he puts him down on the floor, gently nudging him towards Jinyoung’s outstretched arms.

As soon as his feet touches the floor, Jackson ran towards Jinyoung, jumping into his arms, “Dada!”

“Gaga!” Jinyoung replies, making the little boy squeal.

It wasn’t long till Mr Im walks into the living room, “Boys, time to eat.”

Jackson ran towards his grandfather, taking hold of his hand, “Baba, wash hands?”

“Yes baby. Let’s go wash hands.”

Jackson nods and lets his grandfather lead him towards the sink.

“Ewevybody must wash hands, Baba?”

“Yes,” as Mr Im turns to look at all of them.

One by one, the adults walks to the sink to wash their hands in front of the little inspector, Jackson.

 

 

After dinner, they were all just resting around the living room except for Mark and Mrs Im who was preparing fruits for their dessert. Jackson was lying on the floor in the middle of everybody.

“My little starfish, would you like to have some fruits?” JB ask Jackson as he pokes his stomach.

Jackson giggles as he tries to elude his father’s fingers, “Yes appa.”

“Here’s the fruits,” Mark announcing his arrival.

JB pulls Jackson so that he was now sitting on his lap on the floor. Mark passes each of them a slice apple.

“Thank you papa.”

Mark sits next on JB on the sofa while they were all talking about random things. Youngjae volunteers himself and Yugyeom to wash the dishes. 

“Gaga want help!” Jackson trying to follow his uncles when Mark picks him up.

“No baby. It’s time to shower for you.”

“But Gaga want help,” Jackson pouting at Mark.

“You smelly little troll. Time to get my smelly troll all clean up,” as Mark starts tickling Jackson.

Jackson roars while laughing. JB decides to give Mark a hand as he wants to take pictures.

 

 

JB couldn’t help but feel so thankful as he takes pictures of Mark and Jackson. JB was just sitting further away from them, not interrupting the little father son time they were having. It was times like this he is thankful to have his family around. Jackson runs towards JB, all wrap up in a towel.

“Appa, Gaga no more smelly troll. Appa can hug Gaga alweady.”

JB laughs as he gathers Jackson in his arms, kissing him and smelling him.

“Yes my little troll is so fresh.”

“Why don’t you change our little troll?” says Mark as he takes the camera away from JB.

JB nods.

“Now let’s get you into your pajamas. What pajamas you want to wear, Gaga?”

“Tiger! Roar!” 

JB laughs as he looks for Jackson’s pajamas. Jackson stands right next to him, as if he was supervising his father. It was the little father and son times like this that makes JB’s heart soar. He didn’t even notice Mark snapping their pictures. After changing him, JB makes sure he dries Jackson’s hair even though the little boy was squirming, wanting to go see everybody as soon as possible.

“Gaga dwy alweady.”

“Okay. Now don’t run okay. Walk down the stairs slowly baby,” JB says as he follows Jackson.

JB kisses Mark on the lips as he passes his husband. Jackson turns round and stretches his arms out to JB, “Appa, cawwy pwease.”

JB carries him and walks down with him, listening to his son babbling.

 

That night, there was no way that JB and Mark could get their private time alone, let alone sexy time but they wouldn’t have it any other way. Jackson was feeling a bit nervous as they were not sleeping anywhere familiar so he wants to be with his parents. Maybe they’ll try for tomorrow. Maybe Jackson would be comfortable enough to sleep with others.


	6. Let’s go exploring

Jackson woke up in between his parents. He turns to look at Mark and JB, giggling happily. He looks around and realises that they were not home but he was okay. As long as papa and appa was around, he won’t be afraid. Jackson decides to wake JB up. He starts poking JB’s cheeks, giggling whenever JB flinches. Jackson then starts pulling JB’s earrings gently. He remembers Mark telling him to be gently as it can hurt when he did it to him. That didn’t seem to be waking him up. Jackson decides to kiss him. By kiss, I mean slobber all over his face. JB opens one eye, looking at his son looking at him before closing it again.

“Appa wakey!” 

JB pretends to ignore him, hoping that it would deter him from continuing his mission. No luck as Jackson has taken to try to pry his eyes open forcefully, making him laugh.

“Goomowning appa!”

JB kisses Jackson, “Good morning my little rascal. Have a good night sleep?”

Jackson nods before snuggling close to JB. JB relish times like this. They will come a time when Jackson is too big to do this with him. Until then, he would cherish this as long as he can.

“Why are you awake so early, baby?”

“Cause wakey time.”

JB chuckles. Such a Jackson answer.

“Shall we wakey papa then?”

Jackson shakes his head, “Papa tiwed.”

“Appa tired too.”

“Nooo… Appa supweman. Cannot be tiwed.”

JB chuckles, “You are my little sweet talker.”

 

They spend a good 20 minutes just cuddling and talking about random things when Mark woke up.

“Morning boys.”

Jackson squeals when he hears Mark’s voice, throwing himself at Mark after tearing himself away from JB, “Papa wakey!”

Mark hugs and kisses Jackson, “Morning baby.”

“Morning papa.”

“Morning Yien,” JB leaning over to kiss Mark on the lips.

“Morning B. How long have you been awake?”

JB looks over at the clock near them, “About 20 minutes or so. This little monkey here woke me up and decides to let you sleep in.”

“Is that right baby?” Mark cupping Jackson’s face.

“Yes papa. Papa look tiwed.”

“What about appa?”

Jackson turns to look at JB before throwing himself back into JB’s arms again, “Appa supweman. Newe Tiwed.”

JB wiggles his eyebrows making Mark laugh.

“Awwww… How nice of my little baby. Shall we go shower and then look for breakfast?”

“Yes. Gaga shower with appa okay. Papa shower later okay.”

“Okay baby.”

 

 

They walk down to the place smelling like butter. They were greeted by Bam Bam and their parents. Bam Bam was cooking breakfast.

“Mowning Baba. Mowning Mama. Mowning Didi,” Jackson greeting them.

“Morning baby. Come give Didi a kiss,” says Bam Bam as he kneels down.

Jackson wrap his arms around Bam Bam’s head, while kissing him on the head with a loud mwuah. He later when to his grandparents to give them a hug. Mark went over to help Bam Bam while JB sat down with his parents, “Where’s Youngjae and the rest?”

“I think they are still sleeping.”

“Gaga, let’s go wake up Yugy and JaeJae,” JB gesturing Jackson to follow him as he walks out of the kitchen.

Jackson waves goodbye to everybody before trailing after JB. 

 

They met Jinyoung who was on the way to the kitchen.

“Morning hyung. Morning my little baby.”

“Mowning Dada,” as Jackson jumps up and down, wanting Jinyoung to carry him.

Jinyoung oblige and picks him up and kisses him on the cheek, “Where are you going with your appa?”

“To wakey Yugy and JaeJae, Dada.”

“Okay. Good luck,” as Jinyoung puts Jackson down.

“Okay.”

 

JB and Jackson scared Yugyeom as they just ran into the room while Yugyeom was getting ready to shower. He drop his towel before scrambling to pick it up again.

“Yah! JB hyung! Gaga! You scared me.”

Both father and son was laughing hysterically at Yugyeom before Jackson approaches Yugyeom with a wide smile.

“Mowning Yugy,” as he stretches his arms to be pick up.

Yugyeom sticks his tongue out at his nephew before picking him up and hugging him and kissing him continuously just to annoy him, “Morning Gaga.”

Jackson tries to push his uncle away. Yugyeom continues to shower him with kisses.

“Appa help” Jackson whines.

JB chuckles, “Yugyeommie, that’s enough. Don’t make him grumpy or you’ll suffer for it.”

“Fine,” as Yugyeom hugs Jackson one last time before putting him down.

“Let’s go wake JaeJae up okay?” JB looking at Jackson.

“Okay.”

Before Jackson leaves the room, he pulls Yugyeom’s towel down, making the younger scream. JB couldn’t stop laughing at how cheeky his son was as he had already ran out of the room.

“I’ll get you later Jackson Im-Tuan!”

 

JB was standing face to face with a grinning Jackson outside of Youngjae’s room. He ruffles Jackson’s hair, “You are so cheeky, baby.”

Jackson just grins.

“Let’s wakey JaeJae.”

Jackson nods as he walks into the room with JB. Youngjae was still sleeping on the bed. The blanket was half off his body. His mouth slightly open. JB puts Jackson on the bed, waiting to see what his son would do this time. Jackson starts by poking Youngjae but there was no reaction at all. He then tries pulling his hands and feet, still no reaction. Jackson then tries throwing himself on top of Youngjae and that seems to do the trick.

“Oopmmhhh…”

“Wakey JaeJae!” Jackson screams.

“Ugh... “ as Youngjae tries to bury himself under the covers again but Jackson was determined to wake him up. He starts pulling the pillows and blanket.

“JaeJae, Didi made bweakfast. Come eat.”

Youngjae groans as Jackson has start pulling his hair.

“I’m up. I’m up,” as he turn to face Jackson.

“Mowning JaeJae,” Jackson hugging Youngjae.

“Morning Gaga.”

“No mowe sleeping. Go shower. You smelly JaeJae.”

“Yah!”

JB starts laughing, “I agree with him. You smelly JaeJae.”

Youngjae throws a pillow at him.

“Breakfast is ready. You don’t want this little boy here starve do you?” JB quirking his eyebrow at him while Jackson looks at him with puppy eyes.

“Gaga hungwy.”

“Fine. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

Jackson kisses Youngjae before hopping off the bed and follows his father out.

 

 

Jackson runs to the kitchen, quickly climbing up Jinyoung’s legs, “I want sit with Dada.”

Jinyoung carries him, “Okay. Let me get your chair.”

JB helps Jinyoung to pull his chair over to him. Jackson happily sat in his chair while Jinyoung helps him with his bib. Bam Bam puts a piece of french toast on his plate, “Is this enough?”

“Gaga want 2 please?”

Bam Bam smiles and did as he ask before placing some fresh fruits on the plate, “Here you go.”

“Thank yew Didi.”

Everybody sat there eating their french toast, fruits with coffee and tea while Jackson has milk with his. 

“Appa, what we do today?” Jackson ask.

“How about we go to the lake? There is a big tree where JaeJae and appa use to climb.”

“Yes! And we can go swimming or boating in the lake,” Youngjae adds.

Jackson was getting excited. He was bouncing up and down his chair while clapping his hands.

“Shall I prepare some food for us?” ask Mrs Im.

“That would be nice mum. Maybe some sandwiches and fruits. We can have heavier meals for dinner later,” says JB.

“I’ll help you, mum,” says Mark.

“Okay. Now let us all prepare things for the lake and all boys. You too Gaga,” says Mr Im.

“Yes Baba!”

 

 

Jackson was sitting happily on his father’s shoulders as they make their way to the lake. Jackson was singing some random children song.

“Appa, are we there yet?”

“No.”

“Papa, are we there yet?”

“No.”

Jackson seems to be determined to ask all of them until Youngjae points out, “Gaga, can you see the big tree?”

“Where JaeJae?”

Jackson ask JB to put him down and follows Youngjae. It wasn’t long till they arrive and Jackson was already scrambling to climb the tree. JB was just there with his camera to take pictures of them. Mark and Jinyoung was accompanying JB’s parents while the rest of them was playing with Jackson. They were carrying him and playing make belief with him like dragons and knights. It was around lunch time when Jackson runs over to Mark.

“Papa, I miss you.”

Mark chuckles as he wipes the sweat from his face and body, “I miss you too, smelly little troll.”

“Gaga hungwy.”

“Okay. Let’s eat lunch then we rest okay.”

“I want go to the lake,” Jackson pointing to the lake nearby.

“We will. We rest first okay.”

Jackson nods.

 

 

After lunch, Jackson took a nap while the others took the opportunity to rest and also to ready the floaties for the lake. Jackson was napping on the mat next to his grandparents. JB was showing Mark the pictures he took of Jackson. All of them couldn’t wait for Jackson to wake up. They even bought him a life jacket as he couldn’t swim yet. Jackson squeals was greeted by his excited uncles and godfathers as soon as he woke up. But he was clinging onto Mark as soon as they get in the lake.

“Papa…”

“Come here baby. It’s okay. Dada will bring you over with the horse floatie okay.”

Jinyoung puts Jackson in the horse floaty and then he slowly pushes it towards Mark, who was very close by. Jackson gets excited when all of them except his grandparents joins him in the water. Mr Im was in charge of taking pictures. Jackson was especially excited to see Youngjae who was wearing a life jacket like him. They took turns pulling Jackson around. Mark even brought Jackson swimming in the lake. Jackson was holding on his father tight but he was enjoying himself. Mr and Mrs Im decided to go back earlier so that they can prepare dinner while they continue playing. 

 

It was getting cold when they decide to go back. They could see Jackson shivering.

“Let’s go back?” Mark ask.

Jackson nods. After everybody dry off as much as they can, they change and decide to head back. Jackson of course was clinging onto Jinyoung, asking him to piggyback him all the way back to the house.

 


	7. Some alone time

After a warm bath and dinner, Jackson fell straight to sleep, clinging onto his grandfather. JB tries to take Jackson from him but he shakes his head.

“It’s okay. Let Jackson sleep with us tonight. He’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure dad? It’s okay. We can take him,” says Mark. He was nervous as this would be the first time that Jackson won’t be sleeping with him and JB.

“Don’t worry Mark. If he wakes up in the middle of the night, we will bring him back to you. Enjoy some alone time. God knows when was the last time you had one,” says Mrs Im.

Jinyoung and the other boys was snickering. JB was trying his best to not kill any of them.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. Now please excuse us as we oldies are tired.”

“Night dad and mum,” says Mark.

After wishing each other good night, JB and Mark returns to their room while the others decides to stay in the living room.

 

 

JB wraps his arms around Mark’s waist as soon as they walk into the room and JB makes sure that he locks the door. He kisses the back of Mark’s ear, “Don’t worry baby. Our little baby will be fine.”

“What if he gets scared in the middle of the night? Or he starts crying or…”

“If he does, mum and dad will bring him back to us right away. Don’t worry.”

Mark turns around so that he could hug JB properly, “I know. I’m just worrying over nothing. But I can’t help it. This is the first time our baby is not sleeping with us. It feels weird, you know.”

JB kisses his forehead, “I know but at least we can finally spend some time alone.”

Mark blushes, hitting JB gently on the shoulder, “Is that all you think about?”

“Well, not really but I do miss doing it with you,” as JB slides his hands down to cup Mark’s ass.

“So tell me what are you going to do, B?” Mark teasing JB.

“Well, first I would kiss,” as he kisses him on the forehead.

“You on the forehead, and..” as he kisses him on the cheeks.

“Your lips,” as he kisses his lips.

“And then I’ll devour you,” as he kisses his neck, slowly nibbling on them until he hears Mark’s breath getting heavier.

“That sounds like a good plan,” says Mark breathlessly.

JB smirks.

 

JB slides his hands down to Mark’s thighs, lifting his husband effortlessly.  Mark pretends to swoon, “My big strong husband.”

JB bites him on the shoulder. Mark whines. JB starts kissing Mark as he carries him over to their bed before gently placing him on top of the sheets. His lips never left him. Mark starts nibbling JB’s ears when JB’s lips venture towards his neck. 

“B, don’t tease.”

“Oh, I won’t. I won’t last either.”

Mark laughs and he brings JB’s face close to his, “I love you Im Jaebeom.”

“I love you to Mark Tuan,” says JB before he closes the distance of their lips.

Mark wrap his arms around JB, letting his husband’s lips venture down from his lips to his neck. Mark sighs. This is the life. He turns his attention back to his husband, JB, tugging his top. JB smirks as he looks at Mark before taking off his t-shirt.

“Wipe that smirk off your  face, Im.”

JB retaliates by biting Mark’s chest, slowly putting his hands underneath Mark’s shirt, rubbing and stroking his torso. Mark whines, “Don’t tease.”

“Okay,” says JB as he pulls Mark’s pants and boxers down in one sweep.

He could see that Mark was already wet and throbbing. JB wasted no time in putting his cock in his mouth, making Mark throw his head back in ecstasy. Mark pulls his top up so that he could bite on it. He didn’t want to be too noisy incase his son could hear him. Mark almost came when he feels JB’s tongue pushing through the ring of muscles. He was licking and sucking him and all Mark could do was to spread his legs wider for him. Just when he felt Mark was getting close, JB wrap his hand around Mark’s cock, bringing himself back up, “Not yet baby.”

Mark whines as he pulls JB down for a kiss. Biting and sucking onto his tongue but JB wasn’t going to let Mark dominate kiss.

 

JB take Mark’s nipple, sucking and gently biting on them, making Mark moan. He sounds delicious to JB. JB somehow manage to leave Mark a little while to get the lube he slipped into the bag before getting on top of his husband again.

“When did…”

“Always come prepared,” JB grinning at Mark.

Before Mark could say anything, JB starts teasing him with one finger, cutting Mark off from whatever he was going to say next. Mark hisses when JB starts pushing into him gently.

“You okay baby?”

Mark nods, “It has been quite some time but I’m okay.”

JB kisses him gently on the lips. JB fingers him gently, slowly adding fingers when he feels Mark relaxing. JB was back to teasing Mark’s chest as he couldn’t leave any tell-a-tale marks on his neck or their son will be worried. When he was three fingers deep to his knuckles, Mark was panting heavily, moaning and whining for JB to be in him.

“Bummie…”

JB quickly pulls down his pants and slowly pushes into Mark, taking his time and making sure that Mark was comfortable. Mark was stroking himself, enjoying the stretch that he was feeling.  Mark was urging JB to move as soon as he bottoms out. JB moves like a piston in and out of him. Making him feel his hot cock in and out of him. Mark was trying to keep his strokes in tandem with JB’s thrust but it was too much. It has been a long time since they had sex. Mark wraps his arms around JB’s shoulders. A few more thrust has them both coming at the same time. JB continues to thrust in and out of Mark, prolonging their orgasm. JB pulls out of Mark gently before lying down next to him, careful not to crush his husband. They were both panting but satisfied. JB turns to kiss Mark, “Do you think you have another round in you, baby?”

Mark shakes his head, “Dead tired. But we should at least change the sheets and have a shower. We don’t want to scar our baby for life.”

“Thank god,” says JB making Mark laughs as he pulls his ears.

“What happened to us?” Mark teases.

“We became parents to an energetic young boy name Jackson.”

JB pulls Mark close, “I promise you, next time it’ll be better.”

Mark kisses JB on the jaw, “It gets better every time.”

“Now I know where our little sweet talker gets it from,” JB teasing Mark.

Mark bites him on the jaw.

“Feisty but lets get cleaned up. Tomorrow is another long day.”

Mark lets JB pull him out of the bed to get cleaned up. They changes the sheets first before getting into the shower together. They made out languidly in the shower before changing into their pajamas and slept. JB was spooning Mark and it felt great. Not that he didn’t like having Jackson in the bed with them but it was rare for them to be able to sleep like this. Sleeping like this was nice once in a while.

 

 

The next morning, Mark was woken up by Jackson’s knocking on the door. Mark quietly slips out of JB’s arms to open the door. JB didn’t even flinch. He must be tired from playing with Jackson and him. As soon as Mark opens the door, Jackson throws himself into Mark’s arms, “Papa! Mowning!”

“Morning baby. Did you sleep well with baba and mama?” as Mark carries him.

“I did but I miss papa and appa. Did you miss me?” as he hugs Mark’s head.

“Of course I did,” as he showers Jackson with kisses.

“Is appa still sleeping?” Jackson looking at JB.

“Yes. Want to wake him up?”

Jackson shakes his head, “I want cuddle appa.”

“Okay. Let’s cuddle appa.”

Mark puts Jackson in their bed and the little boy promptly cuddle up next to JB, putting JB’s arm around him before pulling Mark closer. JB opens his eyes, only to see his son staring at him, “Hi baby.”

“Appa!” Jackson squeals.

“Watcha doing?”

“I want cuddle appa?”

JB smiles, “Okay. Come here.”

JB pulls Jackson close. Mark puts his arms around the both of them. They just lie down like that for another half an hour before they go shower and go down for breakfast. It was going to be another full day out as Mr and Mrs Im promise to bring him to their little farm nearby. They rear chickens, ducks, cows, goats and pigs. Not only that, there was a vegetable farm too. They rented that place to a couple of farmers and in return, they get to visit whenever they want to and usually the tenants would give them fresh vegetables, eggs and meat whenever they are around. They thought it would be nice for Jackson to experience it.

 

 

“Thewe is quacks quacks and moos moos, Baba?” Jackson asking his grandfather in the car.

“Yes.”

“Can Gaga play with them?”

Mr Im chuckles, “Yes. But be careful okay.”

Jackson claps his hands in glee.

“Dada, you ever see quacks quacks and moos moos before?” as Jackson turns to ask his godfather.

“Yes. There are plenty of fishes from where I come from,” Jinyoung explains.

“Can Gaga go see?”

“Yes. Next time we go back to Dada’s place, okay?”

“Yeay!” 

 

Jackson prove to not be afraid of the animals when they arrive. Jackson was already chasing the chickens and ducks around.

“Gaga, be careful!” JB warns him.

“Gaga just want to be fwiends with them. Why they wun away? JaeJae why?”

Youngjae laughs as he walks over to Jackson, holding his hand, “Because you are chasing them, so they are afraid.”

Mr Im walks to talk to the caretakers, “Thank you for having us.”

“No problem. Would you like me to take you around?”

“Yes please. I think my grandson would love it.”

The caretaker smiles and brings them around. They even let Jackson touch a few of the animals, making the little boy squeal in delight.

“Be gentle. Don’t hold the chick too tight, baby, “ as Mark kneels down next to Jackson.

“Okay papa, look! Baby chicken!”

“It’s call a chick. Can you say that?”

“Chick.”

Nobody had more fun than Jackson that day.

 

He was even more excited when they told him he could help them harvest the vegetables. He was practically running around.

“Calm down Gaga,” as Yugyeom tries to catch Jackson.

“Yugy we pluck vegetables!”

Yugyeom nods as he leads Jackson to the vegetable farm. They spend the whole afternoon there. Jackson was so excited to pull the carrots out or to see how does tomatoes grow. He was squealing and looking at everything in awe. Mark and JB was so glad that they decide to make this trip.

“Appa! Pumpkin!” as Jackson runs towards the pumpkin patch.

JB couldn’t help but to laugh at his excitement. It was refreshing to see everything from Jackson’s perspective. He was even talking to the caterpillar, telling it to not eat the vegetables. After gathering some fresh vegetables and even eggs, the caretakers prepared lunch for everybody. After lunch, Jackson fell asleep. Mark had to carry him back to the car. 

 

“We have one smelly tired little boy,” says Mark.

“Want me to carry him hyung?” ask Bam Bam.

“Sure,” as Mark passes a sleeping Jackson to Bam Bam. His arms was kind of aching from carrying him after lunch. They rest for a while talking to the caretakers. But of course, Jackson would promptly wake up when they arrive back to their place. For some reason, Bam Bam was able to convince him to lie down with him in the room to rest. Jackson fell asleep again with Bam Bam next to him. All of them manage to rest or at least have some kind of nap. JB and Mark decides to rest in the big hammock at the back of the house. It was nice as there was a cool breeze and it was some more alone time again. 

“So about the next trip to Busan,” says JB.

“Let’s get through with this first, B.”

JB chuckles as he kisses the top of Mark’s head.


	8. Time to go home

“Babe, did you give me everything to pack already?” Mark asking JB, who was playing with Jackson in the living room with the rest of them while the grandparents are in the kitchen.

“Yes Yien. I’ve put my cameras away too.”

“I’m putting out an extra pair of clothes for Jackson the smelly bum bum since you guys are playing with him.”

Jackson starts shaking his ass at his father, making all of them laugh.

“Cheeky little rascal,” says Mark as he walks back into the room.

“Do you need my help, dear husband?” JB ask.

“We both know that you are more keen to play with our son than help me, dear husband.”

“I love you Yien.”

“Euwwwww…” says the the three youngest ones, making JB and Mark laugh. Jackson looks at his uncle and godfather with a questioning look on his face.

 

 

It was Sunday and it was time for them to make their way back to Seoul as it is a working day tomorrow. They decide to leave after in the morning so that they have ample time to rest at home before working day. Mark was also thinking about the amount of laundry he will be doing as Jackson has so many outfits that they had to change him with but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Mark was just about done when he hears his son’s little feet stomping towards the room.

“Papaaaa…”

Mark turns just in time to get hit by his son on the head, “Ouch.”

“Papa ouwwy? Gaga sowwy,” as Jackson starts rubbing Mark’s head.

Mark smiles. Such a kind little boy.

“Ouwwy,” as Mark points at his nose.

Jackson quickly kisses it, “Papa okay?”

“Now all better because Gaga kiss it,” Mark hugging his son.

Jackson in all his smelly sticky glory hugs him back.

“Time for this smelly troll to go shower. Where did your appa bring you?” as Mark inspects his son.

JB laughs as he walks in, all dirty and sticky as well, “Well, JaeJae and I showed him where we always dig right at the back of the house and the rest is history.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “Go take a shower the both of you. Thank goodness I am still in my pajamas.”

Jackson has also ready stripped and was walking into the bathroom when he turns to call JB, “Appa, last one in is smelly troll.”

“Yah! Gaga cheating!,” as JB rushes into the bathroom after his laughing son. Mark chuckles.

“B, he’s 3. I’m just saying.”

“Doesn’t matter. He is still cheating!” JB answers Mark from the bathroom.

 

JB walks out with Jackson, whom he had wrap him up in a towel, with him still clad in a towel too. Mark lick his lips. If Jackson wasn’t there, he was sure he would pounce on his very good looking, broad shoulders husband. JB groans, “I know how you feel Yien. I know how you feel.”

Mark laughs at his comment, making their son a bit bewildered.

“Huh?”

JB kisses Jackson on the cheek, “Nothing Gaga. I love you.”

“I love you, appa.”

JB puts him down on the bed, “Time to get you change little troll.”

“Okay big troll!”

JB laughs. This was one fight he’ll never win.

“Yien, you can have a quick shower while I get this little one dress.”

“Thanks B.”

Everything was all packed up. He has put aside their outfit for the day.

“Oh ya, we are going to have brunch at a place nearby Yien.”

“How about Gaga? Did you give him his snacks?”

“Of course I did,” JB winking at Mark.

 

 

Jackson was feeling a little sad for leaving the place.

“We have to say bye bye, JaeJae?” Jackson looking at his uncle, who was carrying him.

“Yes, Gaga. But we can come back here again the next time. This place will always be here.”

That seems to make him happier again.

“How about we go say bye bye to every room and the outside too?” says Youngjae as he puts Jackson down.

“Okay,” as he slips his hand into Youngjae and lets his uncle bring him around.

The rest of them was carrying everything into the car while Mark and JB helps to clean up the place, letting their parents rest. There wasn’t much to be done as they have cleaned up the place the night before. 

 

They were all just sitting in the living room when Youngjae walks in with Jackson. Jackson walks over to his parents, draping himself over their legs. Mark strokes his hair. Jackson smiles contently. He is the happiest when he is around his parents.

“Did you say bye bye to the place?” Mark ask.

“Yes papa. Oh no!”

“What’s the matter baby?”

“No say bye bye to quack quacks and moo moos?” Jackson ask seriously.

Mark chuckles, “I don’t think we have time baby.”

Jackson frowns.

“We can drive by there and you can wave bye bye,” JB suggesting to his son.

That seems to make him feel much better. Jackson climbs onto JB’s lap, making himself comfortable while the adults continues chatting for a while. Mark was giving him some snacks in between.

“Papa, Gaga want noodles.”

“Gaga hungry?” Mark strokes Jackson’s hair.

Jackson nods.

“Well, let’s get going then. The place where we are going to have brunch is nearby the farm so it won’t take long,” says JB as he carries Jackson.

He then turns to Jackson, “Shall we go baby?”

“Yes appa! We go!” 

 

 

Jackson was sitting in between his godfathers, so his parents could eat comfortably. They could see him laughing while slurping his noodles messily. He didn’t want anybody to feed him either. Mark was glad that he had prepared another outfit should he dirty the one he is wearing now.

“Is it yummy, Gaga?” Mr Im ask.

Jackson nods, “Very yummy, Baba. Baba want some?”

“It’s okay. I have my own. Thank you Gaga”

Jinyoung and Bam Bam was trying their best to clean his mouth every time he takes a bite.

“Didi want noodles?” as Jackson tries to feed Bam Bam. Before he could say no, Jackson has already shove the noodles in his mouth, almost choking him. The whole table was laughing.

“Thanks baby,” says Bam Bam.

Jackson turns to Jinyoung but before Jackson could do anything, Jinyoung takes the spoon and feed Jackson instead, “Yummy?”

“Yummy!” Jackson squeals.

 

As promised, JB makes sure he drives pass the farm so that Jackson could say bye.

“Bye quack quacks! Bye moo moos! Bye baa baa! Bye vegetables! Bye pumpkins!” Jackson shouting on top of his lungs while Yugyeom holds him. 

They were all chuckling to see how excited Jackson was. He even turns to Yugyeom to ask seriously, who or what he missed. It was so cute. After he was satisfied, then only he sat down. Blame it on the activities for the last few days, Jackson was sleeping on Jinyoung throughout the whole journey home. Mark was getting slightly worried when he didn’t hear Jackson’s voice. He turns to look at him, only to see Jinyoung reading, with Jackson hugging him and his squirtle to sleep. Jinyoung put down his book and winks at Mark.

“He is fine hyung. He must be tired.”

Jackson didn’t even stir when Jinyoung spoke to Mark. 

“Thanks Jinyoungie.”

“No problem hyung.”

Everybody else was napping or listening to the music while Mark keep JB awake by talking to him. 

 

Jinyoung gently wakes Jackson up as they have decided to have an early dinner in a restaurant before heading home. Everybody would be too tired to cook or even attempt to look for dinner once they reach home. Jackson rubs his eyes groggily. Jinyoung kisses him on the nose, “Wake up my little prince.”

Jackson looks at Jinyoung before nuzzling him, putting his head on his shoulder. Jinyoung smiles as he carries him out. As soon as he sees Mark, he starts reaching out to him, “Papa.”

Mark walks towards him, gently taking him from Jinyoung, “Hello baby.”

Jackson puts his head on his shoulder. He was still a bit groggy. JB walks over to kiss Jackson on the head before leading Mark and the rest of them into the restaurant. They decided to eat some chinese food. 

 

After some coaxing, Jackson sat in his own chair, still holding his squirtle. 

“Baby, do you want to let appa hold squirtle while you eat?” JB ask, as he strokes his hair.

Jackson nods as he gives squirtle to JB. Satisfied when he sees squirtle sitting on JB’s lap. They was sure that he was really tired as he was more quiet and subdue. They decided to let him be. Mark and JB was happy to see him eating by himself, happily. He would show them before he takes a big bite. 

“Appa, I want chicken pwease.”

JB takes a drumstick and puts it in his tiny hand, “Here you go.”

“Thank you appa,” as he takes a bite of it.

Mark makes sure he eats his rice and drinks his soup in between. If he could, Jackson would just eat chicken. 

 

 

Jackson was happily clinging to his grandfather and grandmother after dinner. Talking to them and hugging them in the car. Once they arrive at the Im’s house, they all wish everybody goodbye and left.

“Bye Baba. Bye Mama,” Jackson whimpering.

His grandparents gives him a big hug and kiss. Jackson was holding onto Mark.

“Baby, you’ll see Baba and Mama again okay.”

“When?” Jackson ask.

“We are going to have lunch with Baba and Mama this coming weekend remember? Like we always do,” Mark explains.

“Okay.”

JB and Mark gives their parents a hug and kiss before waving them goodbye.

 

By the time they arrive home, Jackson was asleep already. He was really tired. Mark wipes him down instead of waking him up to shower. He can shower in the morning. After surrounding him with pillows so that he won’t fall down, Mark took their luggage full of clothes to the laundry room while JB showered. He didn’t want to leave everything for tomorrow so Mark decided to sort the laundry the same night and tackle it in the morning. Mark walks up to the room after making sure everything is locked up only to find his husband, lying next to his son on the bed. Mark just stood at the door, looking at the both of them. Jackson was facing JB, vice versa. JB’s hand was on Jackson protectively while Jackson was holding onto JB’s ear, for some reason. Mark walks over and kisses the both of them before taking his shower. This is the life, Mark thought to himself. This is what heaven must be like.

 

Mark gets under the covers, snuggling close to Jackson and JB. He could hear Jackson whimpering but quiets down he feels Mark’s hand on him. He could hear Jackson mumbling, “Wuv papa and appa.” 

Mark kisses the back of his head before settling down to sleep. Yes, this is what heaven must be like.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just very distracted at the moment.


End file.
